noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Iki Hiyori
Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより) is one of the main character as well as the female protagonist of the Noragami series. She is a half fantom with the ability of leaving her human body. Appearance Visual Her appearance is that of an average school girl. She has long dark brown hair and bright pink eyes (brown in the manga). She is often seen wearing her middle school uniform, which consists of a lavender sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt. She changes outfits on occasion, donning a grey overcoat over the uniform and wearing a pink scarf during the first season, which took place in winter, and more summer outfits in the second season. When she turns into a half-Ayakashi, a purple tail-like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat's tail emerges from her lower back. Her height is 162cm (5'4"). When she becomes a high school student, she is often seen wearing her high school uniform, both the summer and winter versions, throughout the later chapters of the manga. Personality Hiyori is a kind-hearted girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. This is evident when she witnesses Yukine swindling money behind Yato's back which openly troubled her. Eventually, she confronts him to ask what he intends to do with it. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. When Yato's body is blighted, she does not hesitate to carry him on her back despite her knowing that the blight is infectious. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Tono telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands she decided to do so. Although Hiyori wishes to return to being completely human, she also has no desire to sever her ties with Yato, having refused several times despite it being her best chance to return to normal, claiming she wants to 'spend more time with him'. In the English dub, she even goes so far as to say there's no way she'd be happy without him and Yukine in her life. Hiyori is also a very brave person who constantly puts their safety at risk to help others, especially if it is Yato or Yukine. Abilities *Sensing Creatures From Far Shore: Unlike normal humans, Hiyori can sense, hear and see the creatures from far shore. She and her brother have inherited the ability to see beings of the far shore from their maternal family. This is explained by their Grandmother in Chapter 54. *Astral Projection: After she pushed Yato out of the way of an oncoming bus, she gained the ability of astral projection, effectively enabling her to "drop her body"(called her "insta-snooze" trick by Yama) and become a "Half-Phantom" (半妖 hanyou). Though she attempts to control this ability, she often leaves her body behind without realizing it. *Physical Combat: Hiyori has no abilities in her human form, however, when in her half-Ayakashi form, she acquires enhanced strength, speed, and agility. She is shown to be able to hold her own in combat against the Frog Ayakashi. *Smell Recognition: She also gains a very strong sense of smell and is able to pick up a god's scent from a long distance away. *Looking Into Other's Memory: This ability was shown only once by Hiyori, when she managed to look into Yato's memory of when he was young and met his second Shinki Sakura. However, the reason behind this has not been explained yet. Relationships Yato Hiyori initially had a purely business-like relationship, with Yato promising to grant Hiyori's wish to remove her ability of astral projection. However, this was stalled for a while, due to Yato's other priorities and not actually knowing how to remove her ability at the time. During this, the two have grown to be very close friends. The two are often seen saving each other, one way or another. Hiyori tends to take on either a motherly or agitated tone when around him, constantly nagging and lecturing him, occasionally shifting to a tender tone when trying to reach his heart on certain matters. Even after being told not to go search for Yato in Yomi, Hiyori went alone anyway just to bring him back to the surface. She is also the one who called out his real name to save him from Izanami. Yato later discovers that in order for Hiyori to turn back to normal, he would have to sever his ties with her, but he strongly hesitates after having realized her importance to him. When he finally decides to cut the ties, after a series of events where Hiyori has faced danger as a result of associating with him, Yato is surprised to hear her response when she refuses to allow the bonds to be severed because she wanted to be with him. Some deeper feelings have also gradually developed between the two. In the manga, Yato has done various things in an attempt to display his affection for Hiyori, especially after she has refused to cut their ties, and even more so when she saved him from Izanami, promising to make her 'the happiest girl in the world'. After their trip to Capyba Land, Yato carries out ludicrous and suggestive acts such as offering to buy her a souvenir lingerie set (even going as far as to guess her bra size), changing her phone's wallpaper to a picture of him, and asking about the boys she's acquainted with (all the while holding Sekki, claiming that "it's just a repellent", demonstrating Yato's slightly jealous nature). Despite these unsettling gestures, Hiyori appreciates them and understands that he means well. Hints of romantic development can also be shown, such as in the trio's visit to Heaven; during the match-making ceremony, Yato cuts off all ties joining to Hiyori's plaque, as he deems them 'bad matches'; they are all either homeless, gamblers or penniless, traits that Yato also has in common. Kofuku then playfully ties his and Hiyori's plaques together - it's possible that this foreshadows further development in their relationship into a more romantic one. However, it's stated that any match Kofuku makes end in misfortune and disaster, so this may be an indication of future hardships between them. Yukine Hiyori thinks of Yukine as a close friend, and younger brother. When she heard about Yato killing a Shinki, she was worried about Yukine which was visible when she asked him to accompany her at her house due to believing that Yato was incapable of looking after Yukine. She also cares deeply for Yukine, especially when he told her he wanted to study, which she encouraged and gave him all of her old school books. Trivia *It is stated by 'Adachitoka '(the creator of the series), that Hiyori is the actual leading main character and not Yato (or Yukine) but that Yato takes the lead in the story. *Her character song is Mitai Sekai. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive